Limitless Visionless Vision Quest
}} Limitless Visionless Vision Quest is the sixty-third episode of Off Book: The Improvised Musical, and features guest Lauren Adams. The musical follows three friends who consume [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Limitless_(film) Limitless pills] on a soul-searching journey in the Amazon rainforest. This episode of Off Book ''is brought to you by drugs. Plot Act I The Limitless are a secret culture in the Amazon Rainforest that has a rite of passage vision quest, in which their members consume the Limitless drug which makes them powerful but also blind, and discover themselves in the jungle ("Limitless Visionless Vision Quest"). Three young people, Daphne, Jessica, and Janine come to the jungle to journey on their own vision quest. While Jessica and Janine are nervous for their limitless visionless vision quest as the jungle is dangerous and their vision will be impaired, Daphne is more confident as she has consumed many drugs, and tells them that fatal accidents can occur anywhere ("You Can Die Anywhere"). Jacob Shaman, their Limitless guide, meets with them for their appointment and bonds with them to ease their anxieties by showing them a robot dance he has choreographed ("The Robot Dance"). He then explains to them the effects of the Limitless drugs on the consumer: they will be unable to see anything, whatever happens inside their mind is not a vision but actually happening, they will be elevated by their unlocked potential. Jacob explains they will be together rather than alone, and Daphne asks if she can conjure up her ex-boyfriend and marry him within her mind, and Jacob confirms that she can, indeed, do that ("In the Dark but Not Alone"). Daphne, Jessica, and Janine take the pills, and immediately are greeted by someone they cannot see. It reveals itself as a little fruit bat and is quickly joined by its father —a big fruit bat— and its mother —a medium-sized fruit bat. They believe they are the only three fruit bats in the world and are, as a result, very lonely ("Our Thesis"). Daphne is, meanwhile, distracted by how much she misses her ex-boyfriend, Brad. Janine and Jessica reveal that they hate Brad, as he was unable to properly value Daphne ("Our Thesis (Reprise)"). Act II A voice calls out to them, and when Jessica, Daphne, and Janine ask them to identify themselves, IT presents them with three clues to guess who it is followed by a rapid-fire series of many clues. Janine guesses it is a vine, as that is her greatest fear ("The Vine's Riddle"). They realise that it is actually a boggart, and for Daphne, it appeared to her as Brad. She admits how scared she is without him, but is comforted by being with her friends. Jacob Shaman momentarily joins them to steer them away from walking into a river, and is joined by Mr. Shaman, Jacob's father ("We Walk Together"). The boggart briefly returns in Brad form, but is promptly expelled by Janine. Daphne suggests they do something more fun to fully utilise the potential of the Limitless pill and they immediately decide to hang glide while eating cake ("Cake Glidin'," interpolating "Free Fallin'" by Tom Petty). Jessica tells them that her dream is to be a vampire from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twilight_(2008_film) ''Twilight] and inadvertently summons Edward Cullen, who can't be with her because he desires her so much that if they were to have sex, he would pound her into the bed. However, Jessica is already a vampire due to the Limitless pill and she and Edward leave to have sex ("Vampire Pounding"). Jacob, Mr. Shaman, and Boggart Brad are still nearby (the latter then expelled by Janine), and Jessica returns as a bat that then changes into a human form. Daphne asks Jacob and Mr. Shaman if she is able to restore her vision as her mind is limitless, a question that has never been asked before and means she is the new shaman. She is truly unlimited, and grants vision to the vision quest. She asks for them to call her Mrs. Shaman and is married to Brad, who is truly there, not as a boggart. He tells her she is unlimited and they vow to devote their lives to shaman work. ("You're Not Limited (Finale)," interpolating "Defying Gravity" from Wicked ''and "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri) '''Show/Hide' Musical Cast Lauren Adams * Limitless Chorus #3 * Daphne * Medium-Sized Fruit Bat * Boggart Vine Jessica McKenna * Limitless Chorus #1 * Janine * Little Fruit Bat * Mr. Shaman * Edward Cullen Zach Reino * Limitless Chorus #2 * Jessica * Jacob Shaman * Big Old Fruit Bat * Boggart Brad * Brad Songs * "Limitless Visionless Vision Quest" (07:06) * "You Can Die Anywhere" (11:13) * "The Robot Dance" (16:15) * "In the Dark but Not Alone" (18:42) * "Our Thesis" (23:41) * "Our Thesis (Reprise)" (26:59) * "The Vine's Riddle" (32:40) * "We Walk Together" (36:20) * "Cake Glidin'" (39:28) * "Vampire Pounding" (44:50) * "You're Not Limited (Finale)" (49:18) Closing Song: * "Mask-Off" (Mask-Off) (58:03) As We Say Every Week... Gallery Limitless Visionless 1.jpg Limitless Visionless 2.jpg Limitless Visionless 3.jpg Limitless Visionless 4.jpg Limitless Visionless 5.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Lauren Adams Category:Mask-Off Category:Talking animals